slendytubbies_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodfin's Adventures: Your Trashed Projects
Bloodfin's Adventures: Your Trashed Projects is a few un-cannonical stories set in "Bloodfin's Adventures". Every is a Paul's trip to places, that you maybe can know. Stories Bloodfin's Adventure In Zack's Neigbourhood Paul goes on banquet by a mysterious man. He goes to Richwood, California. After a entering, he sees a few weird things: pair of guests looking familiar for him, cameras following him and that banquet is did on FurryCon. One of the guest called Robert Boqulet needs his help with his city. Our (anti)hero goes to help, outside to his car. In way to city (he was in palace near Richwood) he stops on way to city to let him out near his house (Robert's one) and goes back to Richwood. He needs sudenly to stop, by two persons needing help. When they enter to car, by the dark Paul cannot recognize them, they had weapons on their back. And in light of lantern they are revealed as "paper-mache bear girl" and "asian monkey with greasy hairs" and stars aiming in B from their guns. He then takes from his pocket pistol, but he sees his lack of chances, so he hides his gun and he now is on way to city called "Elmore". He gets escorted by group of armed teenagers into school, where tiger girl and blue cat starts to talk how to use him in "the plan", which Bloodfin replies that he don't want to get raped. By moment girl changes into dragon and she tries to scare him. Bloodfin then reveals his power (death wish - makes time slower and he is more brutal) and destroys the chair and takes shotgun near him and scares her, by putting shotgun into her mouth. By next scene hehas explaining why they need him, in city is ruled by two "families" and they need his help with one guy, the boss of mafia in city. He goes on mission with two "teammates" Alan (shown as medic) and Tobias (as support). When they comes to city, they got assaulted by mafia, police, crazies and yakuza. In the end is revealed, that mafia boss is also a mayor of city. When they kills him is revealed, that there is more enemies, due to a reward for their heads. Our heroes goes onto fight with few bosses. In the end Bloodfin does one big monolog about truth of their menace and he goes on journey. Also somebody asked about Rachel, because he heared, that Paul had contact with her.He replies "Maybe" and he looks at hoodied dog with silenced rifle whispering "Thanks". Before he enters to car Mr. Boris Rex notices, that there is no few persons he says, that they just do things that they like, which makes them looking at him disgusting, revealing the truth abut them, that was supposed to be secret. Later B stalks with Tobias escapees from ending scene,a bit shocked by the this they do. In last scene alternative Gumball and Penny appears with handguns, but Bloodfin "doesn't give a fuck" and Tobias reveal machine gun hear him. In end all of them stalks them and alt. Gumball says "I wish i doesn't lost virginity with chair and your pics" looking at Penny, which Bloodfin comments saying "Nigga what the fuck!" Trivias In story, Elmore and Richwood are placed in California. The protagonist of original cartoon can resemble protagonists of Grand Theft Auto 5: Gumball - Michael Darwin - Franklin Anais - Trevor In one of first sequence, kindappers wields Welrod and As Val. Also Zack seems to have custom golden M45. These weapon are bit rarely seen in Bloodin's world. Gun used by Darwin looks like gun used by Fox in movie "Wanted". Anais's Remington lookslike one used by Bufallo Bill. Several easter eggs are seen in comic. Zack says to Tobias "You are a wubbajak in more human form". This is a reference to Skyrim. Alan during first dialog says "Atleast i don't did it with everyone!", when our hero ask what he is talking about, he whispers him this, he says "So all of these G x a ramdom person was true? Wait... if he did it, then with who? And why?", then Alan whispers him to ear again, and slowly (Paul) puts his glasses out and looks at him and says "Even your goddamn mother? What's wrong with you? Even Rasputin will be suprised! What the fuck is wrong with you?". This is a reference to (in)famous lemons, that are mostly focused on Gumball and are pretty weird, one of weirdest is about him and his mom. Sometimes is called "Zackardio Wilos", i doesn't need to explain. By weaponry of all enemies in comic, especially used by families, they seems to have some problems with weaponry and some of meeles in story are makeshift. Bro-nies meets Bro-fin In european country (France) comes a mysterious murders and dissapearings. One of Paul's friends got missing, so he goes it invesitgate whole happening. His conclusion is bit disturbing... they got maked by six persons and two helpers (also called "minions"). By few things, investigation and his knowledge from internet he finds out "Brutal Six" and their minion. In shootout they die by wounds (one of them had massacred torso, due to both barrel shoot from sawed off). In the end is revealed, that a queen is responsible for this and comes there fight, in the end she dies from hands of her sister. In the end Bloodfin goes home, but she gives him something. In home is revealed, that is pic of him with his friends before events of original story, one of his friends is marked as "K.I.A." and B himself with "I know you". Story ends with Luna looking at files with him shocked and saying "What... the... fuck?" and is revealed, that she was stalked by him, and in the end she says "Isn't he called Tre... Trisha?" and look at files revealing one of most know pics, one where he is seen in forest full in blood and wielding bloodied sledgehammer. West-Dead-End It's all happening in geman village, where mentally-unstable sherrif Der Roguende and drunk jew, Jude, needs to fight with cowboy gang from Italy. On adventure they meet Leon Remington-handed, robber Maximus Wpierdolus and Polish Village Bois. Whole gang end whole shithole and they save whole country before disaster. As ending they approach on their bikes the sun. Der Roguende sums up saying "That how you do the job done!". A Curse Of Dead Kitty A hacker and his friend after party decide to hack somebody's account on YT. They got idea to hack account of a one youtuber, and his steam account. Something starts to happening and they sees something horrible, and they escape from this thing. A amateur exorcist and our hero tries to help men with unpleasant monster, but slowly things are getting out of hand and they need to fight for life. They will need to solve puzzles of dead animators, and face with creepy fact about some of animators, that doesn't got revealed... yet. African Nailgun Massacre Somewhere in Madagascar, a series of murders are getting founded. Nothing is known about killer, besides, that he seems to use nail gun. A comics focuses on story of murderer and king of Madagascar, that tries to persolanny stop evil guy, but they need to workd together, when more evil rebels are trying to destroy country, and set their own. Also Paul and his crew are sent by "Mr. L" to find out who and why he did this mess, but they will do big battle agaist all forces, that will try to stop them. Comic has a bit neon, aesthetic and synthwave style. Trivias A song that sings Leon in plane is Bardo States of Salvia Plath. A music playing on start of comic, Tape - Beams can reflect a sorrow for leaving home and families for adventure, also for mystery of Mr. L. There is also Turf by El Huervo, that appears in king's nightmare. Whole comic has references to Hotline Miami. Songs in comic are from Hotline Miami series, Nightride FM and Drive movie, which are referenced in ending credits. Light Club - Blizzard is seen a king's theme. Nailgun in comic's look is inspired by Vlad 9000 from Killing Floor 2. Also sometimes is refferenced by Max as "Impaler". A Red Star Story about Max and his whole life, and about his adventure, when he was visiting his old home, city Muchyosrashko in Russia. Also his story involves his family members, trip to Chernobyl, Moscow and Volgograd with friends, Vanya, Maciej, Nikola and Severyin. Meet The Author Comic is author's reveal and presenting himself. Along he is shown as "most useless player in whole world" and tells his story, about a his first days of life to present. Lates our nigga is seen in arena fight in forest. Author also talks and comments what he sees. Also his auto knowlege is shown. Specials Most are new weapons, character's look,, vehicles and locations. Weapons: Barbed wire knuckles Wire Makeshift knuckles Machete Shank Spear Gladius Whip Lasso Pulverizer Makeshift guns Welrod As Val M45 CZ 52 Super Carry Impaler Type 56 Tactical Taurus Raging Bull Taurus Judge Makeshift Pistol Kolibri Podbyrin 9,2 mm Boot Gun Tactical Makarov FN Five Seven Paintball Gun Scoped Nagant Remington Carbine MP1911 PPS PR-15 Ragun Type 14 Nambu MAG-95 Astra 400 Custom Walther P1 Golden Gun S&W M27 MP40 M3A1 Type 100 Benelli Nova XM1014 Baikal MP133 SPAS-15 Type 56 AK74 M4A1 AR-15 Bren RPD RPK MG34 Type 99 LMG FG42 Wiatrownica M1866 Yellow Boy G43 M1 Carbine SVT-40 Outfits: Paul: -sweater -ranger hat -school backpack -jeans -holster and quiver -sandals -infinity gauntlet -S.A.S. outfit Max: -red bandana -bandage gloves -leather gloves -ushanka -two-striped tracksuit -glans -SPETSNAZ outfit Leon: -police cap -ammo belt -gunslinger badge -cross necklage -leather vest -U.S.M.C. outfit -fingerless wool gloves